


Глянец

by Thomas_Weird



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Autism, Child Abuse, Disability, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Mental Instability, Multi, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля 11-к - это мир, в котором супергерои существуют лишь по ту сторону экрана и в новеллах писателя Кэл Эла. Добрыми намерениями выложена дорога в ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глянец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarky_PRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarky_PRO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [В одном из неснятых фильмов](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101078) by Clarky_PRO. 



– Где, мать вашу, этот гребаный Бэтмен?  
Брюс хотел ответить, но очередной спазм вывернул его наизнанку, заставив припасть к покрытому сеткой трещин ободку унитаза. Похоже ублюдок Джеремия на этот раз оказался прав – таблетки не стоило смешивать с алкоголем. Может, поэтому сейчас ему приходилось избавляться от шампанского Луи Родерера, вспенившегося в пищеводе вместе с желудочным соком.  
– Да то за дерьмо с тобой творится? Эй, парни, я нашла его, – судя по стуку каблуков сандалий Баленсиага, это была Диана.   
– Я сейчас, – Брюс наспех вытер рот ароматизированным бумажным полотенцем. Его раздражало, что он никак не мог вспомнить имя амазонки, зато был способен сквозь дверь унюхать ее паршивые духи – подделку Килиан, с тяжелым шлейфом мускуса и липких переспевших фруктов.  
– Я просто жду гримера, – Брюс постарался сделать свой голос менее хриплым. В коридоре послышалась возня.  
– Отойди! – дверь слетела с петель.  
– Кларк, – Брюс помахал ему рукой, не отнимая лица от журчащего провала унитаза. Конечно, это был Кларк. Только Кларк всегда был готов прийти на помощь. Ведь он – Супермен. И, к тому же, единственный, чье имя Брюс еще помнил. Кларка Кента звали Кэл-Эл, и это странное имя он получил от родителей-криптоевреев, погибших во время погромов, что прокатились по городам в шестидесятые. Серия взрывов полностью уничтожила квартал. Маленький Кэл был в числе немногих выживших и ничего не помнил о тех ужасных событиях. Правда, раз или два он упоминал страшные сны, в которых фигурировало кроваво-красное небо и стены из пламени, но Брюс не был уверен в этом. И не помнил других имен. Вернувшаяся с исправительных работ актриса, исполняющая роль Вандер Вумен, немедленно стала Дианой, в то время как ее временная замена после ухода с площадки оказалась Кэйт или Кэсси или обладательницей любого другого ничего не значащего для Брюса имени. Он не понимал, почему так происходит. Для него стало открытием уже осознание того, что он напрочь забыл имена друзей и знакомых, имевших отношение к Проекту. Или прототип. Джеремия Аркхэм, психиатр Брюса и большой любитель безвкусных психоделических галстуков, наверняка нашел или просто придумал этому феномену витиеватое объяснение. Вот только едва ли это бы как-то помогло. Все, кто так или иначе «засветились» в романах Кэл-Эла неминуемо становились его персонажами. Технически, Брюс понимал, что у парня, играющего эпизодическую роль Зеленого Фонаря в новой экранизации другое имя, но называть этого несносного придурка, не умеющего одеваться, иначе, чем Хэл Джордан, он не мог. Более того, ему никак не удавалось разобрать эти «настоящие имена». Буквы в титрах расплывались, а слова, будучи произнесены вслух, и вовсе превращались в неразборчивую кашу, которая не задерживалась в голове. Так же, как смесь из шампанского, психотропных препаратов, сандвича и некоторого количества кокаина, втертого в десны, не могли оставаться в желудке. Но, конечно, кокаин был ни при чем. Виноват был Кларк, о чем Брюс и попытался ему сообщить, когда его оторвали от пола, поставив на ноги.

Кэл-Эл работал журналистом, и жизнь его не отличалась разнообразием, до тех пор, пока он не издал свой первый роман. «Под желтым Солнцем» разошелся миллионными тиражами. Несмотря на незамысловатый сюжет и стереотипных персонажей, приключения деревенского парня Кларка Кента пришлись читателям по душе. Для многих книга стала лучом, осветившим тусклые и однообразные будни. Немногим позже литературные критики обнаружили под невзрачной обложкой «остроумную сатиру на реальную жизнь», «глубокий психосимволизм» и даже «низвержение современных ценностей в угоду архетипам внутри нас». Писать книги оказалось легко. Кэлу часто казалось, что слова сами проступают в текстовом редакторе, а продолжение развития событий приходило во сне. Вселенная расширялась, и его выдуманный мир бесконечно усложнялся, образуя пласт того, что позже окрестили современной мифологией.

Популярность не заставила себя ждать – безымянный журналист проснулся знаменитостью. За Пулитцеровской премией последовали первые места в рейтингах бестселлеров «Нью Йорк Таймс» и «Вашингтон Пост». Третий том под названием «Судный День» получил Национальную книжную премию США. Для Кэла этот тираж стал большим достижением – он оплатил его сам, хотя Лютор и предлагал взять все траты на себя, как это и было с «Под Желтым Солнцем». Кэл и не догадывался, что невзрачное, по его мнению, издание в мягкой обложке является минималистическим проектом всемирно известного дизайнера. Гонорар за разработку визуальной концепции для серии книг обошелся Лексу в крупную сумму. А все потому, что Лютор привык смотреть в будущее. После прочтения книги он живо сообразил, в какую золотую жилу ее можно превратить при правильном подходе. Первый тираж был раскуплен, по большому счету, из-за обложки с ярким, запоминающимся символом, таким похожим на букву «S». 

Этот фрагмент своей биографии Кэл-Эл предпочитал не афишировать, равно как и ориентацию, (насколько это было возможно при его известности), поэтому его далеко не платонические отношения с Лексом Лютором, владельцем мегакорпорации, тщательно скрывались.

«Какой из тебя герой без злодея? А героем быть ты любишь»

Кэл был молод и покорял Метрополис, а потому поддержка столь свободного в финансах человека не была для него лишней. Его не смущало ни то, что Лекс отмывал деньги, ни то, что принадлежащие ему фармацевтические компании не всегда использовали законные методы для ускорения исследований и вывода на мировой рынок новых лекарств. Лекс был человеком принципиальным и имел нечто вроде кодекса чести, который накладывался на манию величия в легкой форме. Тогда Кэл-Элу казалось, что это лишь добавляет миллионеру очарования. Проблемы начались потом, когда, подчинившись мимолетному капризу, журналисту захотелось завести ребенка, что в то время набирало популярности у устоявшихся однополых пар. Лютор не был против, ответственно подойдя к выбору суррогатной матери и курированию всей процедуры, как законодательно, так и на финансовом уровне, не утруждая Кэла деталями и прочими «глупостями». Мальчика назвали Коннер. Удивительным было то, что он одновременно походил на Лекса и на Кэла, что иначе, чем совпадением, назвать было сложно.

Поворотной точкой стало знакомство с Лоис Лэйн, журналисткой, которой Кэл умудрился сболтнуть несколько неважных, по его мнению, мелочей о бизнесе Лютора. За скандальную статью Лэйн получила Пулитцеровскую премию в номинациях «за выдающуюся подачу сенсационного материала» и «за выдающееся расследование», после чего Лекскорп понесла миллиардные убытки и потерю нескольких лицензий. Ярость Лютора, обнаружившего «источник» утечки информации, была безграничной, и Кэл был вынужден бежать, опасаясь за свою жизнь. Он попытался устроиться на работу в пожарную службу под вымышленным именем, но на первом же выезде у него случился приступ. Переживания детства, погребенные глубоко в подсознании обрушились на него при виде горящего дома и грохота падающих балок, падающих с неба черных хлопьев и бьющих по ушам криков людей. Он явно не мог найти себе более неподходящую профессию.

В конце концов, Кэл решил, что если Лекс захочет его убить, он это сделает, как бы он не пытался скрыться. Вернувшись в Метрополис, Кэл обнаружил, что Лютор забрал Коннера, оформив опекунство. Матерью мальчика оказалась его сестра, Лена Лютор. Несчастный случай, произошедший с ней в глубоком детстве, привел ее в вегетативное состояние. Подробности не разглашались. Мало кто был осведомлен о ее состоянии, и, тем более, о том, что стало причиной болезни. Факт оставался фактом – кора мозга Лены была мертва и разум восстановлению не подлежал. Лютор ухаживал за сестрой, которая больше напоминала растение с сохранившимися двигательными рефлексами и сменами фаз сна и бодрствования, чтобы, когда пришло время, использовать ее в качестве живого инкубатора, стоило Кэлу захотеть стать отцом. Поступок Лекса был в высшей мере неэтичным, но денег и компроматов ему хватило на то, чтобы после судебного процесса Кон остался с опекуном, а Кэл – с раздавленной гордостью и полный отвращения. Рыжеволосая Лена, изможденная, с отсутствующим пустым взглядом таких же, как у Лекса, зеленых глаз пускала слюни, сидя в коляске, пока Лютор успокаивающе поглаживал ее по безвольной руке. Почувствовав внимание бывшего любовника, Лекс усмехнулся – спокойно и немного насмешливо, точно демонстрируя Кэлу сложную комбинацию в шахматах или открывая карты. Он просто осуществлял задуманное. 

Изначально Кэл планировал прописать Лекса, как одного из героев, но после превратил его в злодея – повернутого на себе и власти над миром безумного ученого. Акт мести не оставил его удовлетворенным, да и чувство вины от этого никуда не ушло, неприятным осадком скопившись где-то в душе. Отношения с Лоис были странными. Лэйн не интересовалась им после того, как использовала, но это не мешало им регулярно встречаться и общаться, порой перевозя вещи из квартиры в квартиру. Кэлу она казалась слишком резкой и непреклонной, да и женщины привлекали его, только когда он был не вполне трезв. Это не было любовью, несмотря на редкий секс, и не было дружбой. Их тянуло друг к другу, и вместе было тягостно, но порознь было еще хуже. Его привлекало умение Лэйн ловить в жизни редкие минуты радости, и верить, что они не закончатся, даже когда она сидела по уши в дерьме. А ей он казался пришельцем – неприспособленным к жизни, наивным, капризным и существующим вне основной реальности. Как-то раз она заявила, что у них в спальне «вечеринка одиночества».   
– Крепость, – Кэл выдохнул в воздух ментоловый дым, представляя, что это иней.

«Иногда нашу сущность способно выразить только безумие»

Брюс Уэйн предложил ему экранизировать первую книгу, и Кэл согласился, хотя режиссера хуже сложно было представить. Самовлюбленный поклонник малобюджетных фильмов ужасов, с литрами бутафорской крови и кричащими от безвкусицы названиями, таких популярных в 80-е, с треском сломал волю писателя своим отвратительным обаянием. Кэл влюбился – безнадежно и отчаянно, став узником френдзоны и откровенно гомофобских или, еще хуже, расистких шуточек. Брюс Уэйн усиленно делал вид, что не выносит гомосексуалистов, хотя в действительности ему было наплевать, как и почти на все в окружавшем его мире. И он мог себе это позволить, равно как и фильмы. Его корпорация приносила стабильный доход и, благодаря отлаженной системе, от владельца не требовалось практически ничего. Кинематограф был давним увлечением Брюса. Поговаривали, что это последствия детской травмы – в детстве его родители были убиты во время сеанса в кинотеатре бандитом, нанятым конкурентами. Считалось, что мальчик на удивление легко перенес потерю семьи, и лишь в небольшой газетной статье упоминалось, что, сидя в полицейском участке и сжимая окровавленными пальцами плед, он все повторял «Ужас! Ужас!».   
Многие были удивлены, когда Брюс Уэйн вошел в киноиндустрию. Результат не заставил себя ждать. Фильмы, произведенные им, были кошмарны в самом плохом смысле слова. Штампы и безвкусица были возведены в культ и переходили из ленты в ленту в компании молоденьких силиконовых актрис и самого Брюса, который не брезговал центральными ролями роковых красавчиков или маньяков, бесстыже вываливая в кадр болезненное самолюбие. Один из фильмов, о человеке-нетопыре, получил три «Золотых Малины». Именно им Брюс гордился больше всего. В этих откровенных сублимациях, полных насилия, крови и секса он снова и снова пытался то воспроизвести события, вызвавшего травму, то обрести над ними контроль и власть, то просто – сбежать за другую сторону экрана, не видеть, как в свете прожектора разлетается мозг Марты Уэйн, смешанный с осколками ее черепной коробки. Люди на экране вели себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Им не было дела до напуганного мальчишки. Брюс хотел, чтобы ему тоже было плевать. Он хотел находиться по ту сторону экрана, где события следуют по сценарию, где все под контролем, и любой поступок является иллюзией, за которой нет гнетущего призрака ответственности.

Его работы были дешевыми штамповками, полными пластиковых кишок, брендовой одежды и вызывающего дурновкусия. Он делал Готэму отличную рекламу. Люди продолжали покупать билеты на сеансы вроде «Убийца из канализации» или «Сын Демона». Один из свободных критиков высказался, что при всей своей убогости фильмы Уэйна успешно демонстрируют низость человеческой души, неспособность противостоять пороку и непроходимую корыстную тупость, отражая в себе не только внутренний мир их создателя и Готэм, но и тот факт, что если такое дерьмо продолжает существовать, значит, люди его заслужили. Туристам не терпелось своими глазами увидеть химерические своды больничных залов, где снимали «Шлюхи Аркхэма против вампиров» или мрачный заброшенный парк аттракционов, узнаваемый с первых кадров «Убийственной Шутки» или старинные катакомбы, реконструированные и открытые для посещений за счет одного из благотворительных фондов Уэйна. Подобные акции помогали ему отмывать доходы и налаживать контакты с мэрией.

«Это мой выбор. Я знал, на что иду. Когда-нибудь я остановлюсь. Не сегодня. И явно не завтра»

Жизнь Кэл-Эла изменилась, стоило ему с подачи Брюса Уэйна окунуться в красочный мир кинематографа. И даже когда сошла на нет иллюзия переменчивого, карнавального мира, сменилась тяжелой многочасовой работой и дополнительными нагрузками в виде стресса и изнурительных тренировок в тренажерном зале, Кэл не был уверен, что не приобрел некой зависимости от внимательных глазков камеры и шума съемочной площадки.

Брюс относился к его книгам с изрядным фанатизмом и, отставив свои обычные предпочтения, использовал весь свой опыт работы в сфере кинематографа, чтобы изготовить действительно качественный продукт. Фильм окупился в первые часы проката – кто-то шел, вдохновленный книгами Кэла, кто-то – рассчитывая осмеять отвратительную работу Уэйна.  
– Держи его крепче, он же не из криптонита! – когда Кэл получил свой первый Оскар, Брюс стоял рядом с ним. От него несло выпивкой и деньгами – манящим, легкомысленным сочетанием роскоши одеколона Клайв Кристиан и опасности. Почему-то красная ковровая дорожка напомнила Кэлу криптонский плащ, по которому прошлись десятки ног, втоптав в пыль.  
Дальше становилось хуже.  
– Я живым себя чувствую только в эти моменты. И не поймешь, не то заживо гнию, не то перевариваю сам себя. Кстати, в одном из моих фильмов была такая тема…   
Кэл-Эл помнил, как впервые разоткровенничался Брюс. Это случилось, когда он забирал его из больницы – Уэйн спрыгнул с крыши собственного особняка, нарядившись в костюм, но отделался трещиной в ребрах и вывихами, поскольку был пьян в стельку.   
– Не прыгал я. Летел, – ворчал он, пытаясь пристегнуть ремень безопасности перебинтованными руками, пока не плюнул на эту затею. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал о том, что у него проблемы с идентификацией реальности. Хотя едва ли кто-то заподозрит неладное, его всегда считали эксцентричным или просто ненормальным, и это значило, что для окружающих все будет в порядке до тех пор, пока он сможет работать.  
– Бэтмен не умеет летать, все это знают, – Кэл только закатил глаза.  
Когда дело доходило до съемок, претензий к Уэйну быть не могло. Перевоплощение было фантастическим, а, кроме того, он прекрасно адаптировал тексты романов в сценарии, умело оформляя сцены и отсекая то, что могло перегрузить сюжет.  
– Все мои проблемы, вся эта абсурдная, нелепая жизнь – они остаются за бортом. Поэтому мы должны продолжать снимать, что бы ни случилось.   
У кого и была зависимость – так это у него. Пресыщенность жизнью у Уэйна на тот момент достигла таких масштабов, что он утратил всякую чувствительность. Эмоции его были поверхностны и фальшивы, а чувства словно увязли под слоем налипшей грязи, и чтобы их ощутить, требовалось всякий раз ковырнуть глубже. Не спасали ни развязные вечеринки, ни безумные гонки по ночной готэмской трассе – Брюс только бесконечно погружался в вязкую и гнетущую безнадежность. Мир супергероев помогал ему удерживаться на плаву, подменить одну надоевшую реальность другой, которая еще не успела наскучить. Кэл не хотел думать о том, что будет дальше. Сейчас он хотел, чтобы Брюс прекратил блевать.  
– Ты как, идти сможешь? – Кэл пригладил его волосы, слипшиеся от пота. Большего себе он не позволял. Хотя к телу, обтянутому черным спандексом, неожиданно захотелось прижаться. Тело Уэйна не было идеальным, но прием пищевых добавок и протеиновые коктейли делали его привлекательным во многих ракурсах.  
– Я… Не выучил слова сегодня, – прохрипел Брюс и сплюнул зеленоватую пену. Кэл поморщился. Или Кларк. Они оба.   
Брюс никак не мог сфокусировать зрение, и чужие черты перетекали в другие, подвергаясь деформации, или скорее наоборот, выстраиваясь в совершенство.  
– Расходимся по домам, парни. Съемки окончены, мы все равно отсняли почти все, что планировали на сегодня, – в Кэле проснулась брезгливость.  
Брюс уловил лишь «по домам» и поморщился. Меньше всего он хотел этого. 

«Каждую субботу газета «Готэм» публикует небольшую статью под названием «Готэм – это». В этой колонке случайных жителей города просят закончить предложение «Готэм – это...», используя не более трёх слов. Колонку публикуют уже много лет, ещё с тех пор, как я был ребёнком. Вот некоторые слова, которые были использованы для описания Готэма за последние недели: «Проклятый», «Отвратительный», «Бедлам», «Убийственный», Готэм «злодейский», Готэм – «это проигранная игра», Готэм – «город без надежды»

Готэм, по мнению романтиков-бездельников, был городом на краю бездны. Проблески улучшений были гарантией того, что ситуация ухудшиться. Кое-кто считал, что было бы милосерднее уничтожить его вместе с жителями, и даже предпринимал попытки к этому. Готэмцы были привязаны к своему дому, отказываясь переселяться после стихийных бедствий или терактов, точно это место было испытанием, где они, опустившись на самое дно, получали шанс оттолкнуться и взлететь. И безмолвным крик о помощи наполнялся отвратительным наслаждением. Бессмысленное самоистязание в какой-то момент становилось искуплением, и могло привести к просветлению. Хотя, в действительности, в Готэме не было ничего особенного, кроме критически высокого уровня преступности, загрязнения и коррупции. Здесь жили люди. Они растили детей, смеялись и плакали. Они пели песни в душе, зная, что могут вечером не вернуться с работы. Подавали монетки нищим, зная, что те могут оказаться богаче их. Но здесь, в Готэме, самая малая крупица милосердия или сочувствия становилась сокровищем. И сейчас Брюс не был готов вернуться в это чистилище. И не важно – зловонные трущобы или закрытые вечеринки – его тошнило.

Несмотря на то, что его особняк находился за чертой города, он впитал в себя ржавый пыльный ветер с заводов и атмосферу всеобщего уныния. Сквозь высокие каменные ступени пробивалась трава, а спутанная сеть коридоров неизбежно уводила в центральную гостиную, где над старинным мраморным камином висел портрет Брюса и его родителей – Томаса и Марты. Несмотря на солидный возраст и небрежность художника, портрет выглядел хорошо. Видимость этого была обманчивой. Плохо обработанный холст гнил с изнанки, и рисунок грибка повторял силуэты стоящих на нем людей, превращая их в чудовищ с провалами ртов и слезящимися глазами. Плесень с портрета упорно расползалась по всему особняку и неотвратимо пожирала его. Не помогали ни чистки стараниями служб, ни современные химикаты. Лес был в сговоре с гнилью и пытался поглотить дом, а гибкие стебли плюща хищными усиками каждый день начинали свое наступление. Особняк сопротивлялся времени, точно мумия или кокон, оставшийся от гигантского, уродливого насекомого, или иной, неизвестной науке твари. Иногда Брюсу казалось что он – этот монстр, а каждое его возвращение – это попытки втиснуться в древний саркофаг, укрыться в склепе.  
Особую роскошь особняку придавали предметы интерьера от ведущих производителей премиум-класса. Они привносили лоск, и от древности обстановки становились изысканнее сами, словно липкий налет древности был точно благородная плесень на сыре. Это был тот случай, когда дом с детальной точностью отражал сущность своего хозяина. Мир Брюса был таким же искусственным, как антикварный шик его поместья, восстановленного после пожара. Резкий запах дыма пропитал древние стены и в прохладную влажную погоду они принимались источать пряную горечь копоти. От этого запаха не спасало ничто, и ни один из самых изысканных парфюмов Брюса не мог перебить его, точно гарь въелась не сколько в одежду, сколько в его собственную кожу. Серым было небо над Готэмом, и серым был пыльный особняк. Серыми были мутные глаза Брюса – точно пепел, разведенный в воде. На самом деле в особняке было полно воды – она сочилась из капающих труб и из-под крыши, причем ни многократный ремонт, ни полная замена не исправили положения. Сантехника начинала течь, будто сама по себе, обеспечивая комфортную среду для плесени. Был у особняка еще один секрет, который Уэйн считал исключительно своим достоянием. Старый дом стоял там, где когда-то, до землетрясения, прокатившегося по этим местам пару сотен лет назад, был обрыв. В результате медленного смещения тектонических плит, глубоко под фундаментом образовалась пропасть, и дом стоял на самом ее краю. Брюсу нравилось думать, что в каждую секунду все может рухнуть. Он представлял себе грохот, с которым дом проваливается под землю, рев заливающей его освобожденной воды и ее холодные потоки, срывающие итальянские обои с позолотой, смывающие в трещины между камней воспоминания, деньги и всю ту тщету, что представляла большую часть его жизни. А порой ему казалось, что падение дома уже началось, но все происходящее снимается на скоростную камеру, что он – по ту сторону экрана, как всегда хотел, но падение будет длиться вечность, или, еще хуже, продолжаться снова и снова, пока не лопнет пленка.  
– Я не хочу… Обратно, – говорить было сложно, и он точно не был готов делиться семейными проблемами. Кларк резко развернул машину. Он не собирался везти Брюса в Готэм, который от Метрополиса, где сейчас проходили съемки, отделяли пара часов стремительной езды по трассе, но и уточнять, отказывается Уэйн ехать в мрачный особняк или комнату в отеле, желания не было. У Кэла было свое предложение. Без альтернатив.  
– Едем ко мне.  
Брюс хотел ответить, видимо, словами благодарности, но вместо этого высунулся в окно, собираясь не то снова проблеваться, не то просто глотнуть воздуха. В лицо ему ударил ветер, смешанный с дождем и грязной пустотой. Пустота втиснулась в голову, заполнив собою мысли, запечатав уши вязким гулом, а глаза – бесцветной пеленой. Пришлось лечь обратно.  
Переход был тошнотворным до боли.

***

– Противоядие скоро подействует.  
Альфред вытряхнул из инжектора использованную капсулу.  
– Пугало не устает совершенствовать формулу токсина, да? – Супермен был взволнован. Это было видно по тому, что он никак не мог опуститься на пол, зависнув в нескольких сантиметрах над каменным полом.  
– Ничего. Мастер Брюс справится. Бэтмен ничего не боится, это все знают.  
Брюс не мог пошевелиться. Впрочем, он знал, что связали его для собственного блага. Причин дергаться не было, хотя то, что Супермен и Альфред сплетничали над его бессознательным телом, было не слишком приятно. Хотя, конечно, он был благодарен, что Кларк любезно унес его из лабораторий доктора Крейна после того, как уничтожил лазер. Супермену о его благодарности знать не следует – место красно-синего пятна в Метрополисе, и не стоит ему вмешиваться в дела Готэма. Это чужая для него территория, а у Бэтмена был запасной план по предотвращению угрозы. Несмотря на то, что когда Супермен явился на выручку, Бэтмен был занят борьбой с собственными кошмарами, инопланетная технология, усовершенствованная безумным гением Крейна была обезврежена. По его безумному плану лазер должен был отправить на Солнце поток энергии, который сменил бы спин фотонов. Это оказало бы влияние на привычное ультрафиолетовое излучение, в результате чего желтый свет обрушил бы на планету не тепло, а дыхание безумия и смерти, что означало бы гибель для большей части человечества. Как обычно.  
– Ты прав. Он ничего не боится.  
Супермен поднялся выше, собираясь улететь.   
– Чувство вины защищает его от любого страха, но не позволяет быть самим собой.  
«Это не так», – подумал Брюс.   
«Я боюсь, что каждое мое принятое решение сделает кого-нибудь несчастным».

***

«Крепость Одиночества в такие минуты становилась самым тихим местом на Земле…»  
Квартира-студия Кэл-Эла была просторной и светлой, полной стекла и металла, создававших впечатление легкости и прозрачности. Так парят кубики льда в взопревшем стакане лимонада жарким летним днем, когда солнце пронизывает грани, разбиваясь десятками искр.  
– Кларк, – Брюс повернулся на бок и натянул покрывало на голову, спасаясь от немилосердного света. Шорох клавиш прекратился.  
– М? – Кэл привык отзываться на это имя.  
– Спасибо.  
Брюс застонал, когда Кэл стянул с него одеяло, а потом еще раз, когда на лоб ему шмякнулась холодная мокрая тряпка.  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
Брюс не понял, кто произнес эти слова – Кэл, или он сам, и попытался сфокусировать зрение на ноутбуке и потрепанной записной книжке рядом с ним. Это казалось важным, почти как ускользающий сон, который он пытался вспомнить.   
– Это нормально, – Брюс сунул руку под одеяло, чтобы убедиться, что штаны на месте. Это не укрылось от внимания Кэла:  
– Ты что это делаешь?  
– Проверяю.  
– Что? Ты думаешь, я бы стал…  
– От вас, педиков, всего можно ожидать, – легкомысленно ответил Брюс.  
– Ненавижу, – Кэл вернулся к ноутбуку. Не то, чтобы Брюс действительно так опасался за свою задницу – в его жизни случалось всякое, включая Вандер Вумен с лассо и страпоном Истины, но донимать Кларка было просто нечеловечески приятно. Лучше издевок на тему ориентации были только антисемитские шутки, но с ними следовало быть осторожным – в истерике Кэл становился просто скучным.  
«Единицы из людей могли посетить тайное убежище Супермена. Многих удивляло такое название для обители величайшего героя, но оно лишь раскрывало суть этого места и то глубокое чувство, что охватывало криптонца всякий раз, когда он встречал рассвет на орбите или зависал над Метрополисом в час пик, позволяя солнцу и шуму большого города пронизывать каждую клетку своего тела…»  
Минуты тянулись медленно, отбиваемые раздражающим шорохом клавиш. Пришлось встать и, справившись с головокружением, отправиться в путешествие до душевой кабины, где Брюс провел почти час, позволяя теплым струям барабанить по голове, выполаскивая остатки последствий отравления. Хорошо, что Кэл предпочитал органические средства для гигиены, и синтетические отдушки не терзали обоняние, а, следовательно, и голову Уэйна.  
– Ты ведь тоже их видишь? – халат от Кельвин Кляйн с капюшоном был отчего-то неприятным и тяжелым наощупь. Возможно, дело было в цвете – от контрастирующих красного и синего Брюса начало снова подташнивать.  
– Кого? – Кэл был недоволен, что его оторвали от работы. До начала съемок оставалось еще несколько часов, и он намеревался провести их с пользой, тем более, что ему всегда нравилось описывать быт Супермена, его крепость во льдах, величественную и загадочную.  
– Сны. Ты ведь именно так все это пишешь? Я не осуждаю. Просто… Хочу знать, видишь ли ты то, что вижу я. Думаю, ты был первым.  
– Как давно ты видишь их, Брюс? – вырвалось у Кэла, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык. Иногда сны о супергероях, других, настоящих, становились пугающе реальными. Способными заменить реальность. Кэл-Эл старался не зацикливаться на этом, относясь ко всему практически – он педантично записывал все, что видел – детали одежды, диалоги, местность, ощущения от тех людей и не-людей что являлись к нему по ночам, или приходили миражным видением во время дневного отдыха.  
– После смерти Джейсона… Или около того. Но они не всегда четкие. Как кусочки. Хотя перепутать ни с чем нельзя, – Брюс нажал на кнопку, оживляя хромированную кофемашину, слушая, как с рычанием приходят в движения механизмы.   
«… и тогда абсолютная свобода сменялась одиночеством»  
– Ты же тоже их видишь? – он повторил вопрос.

Кэл поставил точку и задумался. Он мог разделить с Брюсом эту тайну. С другой стороны, страх перед безумием с привкусом жадности от желания того, чтобы чудо принадлежало лишь ему, были серьезным подспорьем для откровенности. Кэл слишком хорошо видел, во что превращают его друга игры в супергероев, и, имея перед глазами такой неприглядный пример, ему хотелось отстраниться от этого. Брюс нередко вызывал у него опаску и брезгливость. Если он получил доступ к тем же снам, чем бы они ни были, это значило, что следовало быть осторожным вдвойне. Уэйн всегда был сдвинутым, но сейчас он определенно сходил с ума, и конечный результат был лишь вопросом времени. Кэл не хотел иметь к происходящему отношение. Он и так прикидывал, что кто-нибудь из «птенцов» попытается подать на него в суд. Или нет, если детишки Уэйна вцепятся друг другу в глотки, пытаясь разделить наследство, когда их папашу признают недееспособным.  
– Нет, Брюс, – он покачал головой для большей убедительности и поморщился, видя, как потускнел взгляд Уэйна, – не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но все, что я описываю в книгах, я придумываю. А снов я почти не вижу. С детства.  
Никто не должен знать его тайну. 

Супергерои носят маски, чтобы защитить своих близких. Кэл, если и защищал, то только себя, кроме тех случаев, когда срабатывала скрученная внутри пружина саморазрушения. Тогда врагом для него становился весь мир, включая его самого.  
А у Брюса есть семья. О нем позаботятся, если что.

***

Усыновление вошло в моду, поэтому отцовство для Брюса стало вопросом времени, а затем и вовсе перешло в категорию must have. Он несколько раз посетил приюты и даже слетал в Африку, подходя к вопросу, как к приобретению очередной красивой, но, в общем, бесполезной безделушки. Увиденное там никак не соответствовало эффектному вложению в статус. Готэмские беспризорники показались миллиардеру слишком невзрачными, а умирающие от голода африканцы – отвратительными. Все это напоминало неторопливый шоппинг. Приехавший на гастроли цирк «Хэйли» оказался весьма кстати, особенно после того, как служба защиты детей предъявила претензии парочке акробатов. Инспекторы сочли, что «Летающие Грейсоны», которые, ко всем своим бедам, не угодили еще и тем, что были цыганами, не могли предоставить своему ребенку ни воспитания, ни нормальных условий жизни. Брюс с интересом наблюдал за судебным процессом, точно за очередным развлекательным шоу. В какой-то момент, когда перевес пошел в сторону законников, он пожалел семью циркачей и решил предложить свою помощь – усыновить мальчика и позволить родителям навещать его. Брюс опоздал – приехав вечером в цирк и пробравшись мимо рядов грязных клеток и побитых молью клоунских костюмов, он обнаружил, что акробаты повесились.

Брюс хорошо помнил этот вечер, когда он вышел на темную арену – плоский черный круг, точно от гигантского прожектора, излучавшего тьму. Что-то капнуло на плечо его серого пиджака от Армани из шерсти и шелка с пуговицами из слоновой кости. Брюс поднял голову и обомлел – налитые кровью глаза Мэри, почти выкатившиеся из орбит, смотрели на него с укоризной. С ее посиневшего и раздувшегося языка капала слюна. Мэри висела вниз головой. Концы веревки, захлестнувшие ее горло, тянулись к трапеции, за которую гимнастка цеплялась ногами. Казалось, что ее окоченевшие конечности врастают в металлическую перекладину. Джон держал ее за руку, покачиваясь на тросе. Конструкция из канатов напоминала чудовищную паучью сеть, в которой запуталась пара мошек.

Новая игрушка Брюса оказалась достаточно экзотичной и послушной, чтобы радовать его и гостей поместья, которым миллиардер с гордостью демонстрировал свое приобретение, точно редкую птицу. Чтобы не потерять навыков, Дик продолжил занятия по акробатике, только теперь тренажерным залом выступал весь старинный дом с его бесконечными лестничными пролетами и трехметровыми подвесными люстрами, на которых было здорово раскачиваться, пока Альфред в панике бегал внизу. А потом Грейсон подрос и осознал, насколько тошнит его от этого места, воняющих плесенью гобеленов, зловещих портретов и дворецкого, подсматривающего за ним в душе, и он добился того, что после очередного скандала Брюс выставил его за двери.

Джейсона он в прямом смысле подобрал на улице, назло Дику. Малолетний беспризорник Тодд продержался в особняке до первого побега. Привыкший к тому, чтобы быть невидимкой, ряженый в одежду из коллекции Дольче и Габбана джуниор мальчишка не рассчитывал на теплый прием в готэмских трущобах. Его обнаружили на старом заводе, без одежды, на темно-зеленой грязной подстилке и накрытым старым желтым плащом. Темно-красные пятна крови были повсюду – судя по всему, мальчишку избивали монтировкой, валяющейся неподалеку. А может, и не только. Брюс помнил лицо Дика и его взгляд, остановившийся на ржавом металле с налипшими клочками волос и кожи.  
– На его месте должен был быть я.  
Ублюдков, сделавших это, не нашли, да и особо не искали – в Готэме подобные случаи не были редкостью. Неделю спустя Брюс добрался до больницы, адрес которой был указан в полицейских отчетах, обнаружив в палате незнакомого мальчика – постарше и рыжего, в коме после побоев. Брюс искал следы Джейсона, но безуспешно – тот точно растворился среди документов и чужих имен. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что Джейсона никогда не было. Иногда он навещал в больнице того, другого, но эти редкие визиты наскучили Уэйну слишком быстро. Дик бросил колледж и поступил в полицейскую академию «чтобы не допускать подобных случаев», – по его словам. Он считал, что Джейсона продали на органы.

А потом появился Тим. Его отец – Джек Дрейк был одним из тех богатых мерзавцев, которые считают, что деньги дают власть над миром, и все ему чем-то обязаны. Судьба нередко жестока к излишне самонадеянным людям. Тем вечером Джек был настолько пьян, что не счел Ламборджини Мурсьелаго цвета «брызги шампанского» препятствием на своем пути. Дрейк погиб на месте, а Брюс, который был за рулем, получил серьезные травмы, приковавшие его к постели на долгие месяцы. Он не винил себя в смерти Джека, и лишь пожалел его осиротевшего сына. Тим, как ему казалось, был не против усыновления и производил впечатление тихого и воспитанного ребенка. Он терпел невыносимый характер Брюса, который изрядно испортился, пока тот не имел возможности передвигаться и даже не брезговал помогать Альфреду с уходом за ним, отвечая на упреки мягкой улыбкой. Свое мнение он держал при себе. Брюсу мысль о том, что он фактически убил отца Тима в голову не приходила. Дрейк умел оправдывать возложенные на него ожидания.

Брюс не считал нужным держать в памяти визг тормозов и скрежет металла. Единственное, что волновало его в той аварии – он сам. Когда подушка безопасности вдавила его в сиденье, а спорткар вынесло на обочину перемолов Джека Дрейка в бесполезную груду мяса, единственное, чего он хотел – это жить. Близость смерти, хруст собственных костей и острая, всепоглощающая боль заставили Брюса ощутить всю полноту жизни на те несколько минут, что ему удавалось сохранять сознание. Когда он восстановился, уже ничто не могло удержать его от ночных поездок на огромной скорости. Они помогали воскрешать память и удивительные ощущения того, как его тело цеплялось за жизнь. Со временем переживания стали менее интенсивными и уже не давали той манящей остроты, но Брюс хватался за них, как утопающий за соломинку. Только вместо мутной воды его окружала давящая глубина отсутствия смысла. 

Иногда Брюс убеждал себя, что где-нибудь, в другой части этого мира может быть лучше. Его путешествия всегда напоминали бегство, и не имело никакого значения, отправлялся ли он в тур по лучшим отелям мира или отправлялся в научную экспедицию – мир был клеткой, а побег – от самого себя. Многое изменила поездка в Тибет, но, как и все хорошее, это возымело дурные последствия.

Талия аль Гул предпочитала в одежде этнический шик haute couture, сочетая Готье и крупные драгоценные камни. Она была дочерью весьма одиозной фигуры на мировой арене преступности. Правда, к тому моменту, когда Талия была готова поделиться с Брюсом семейными тайнами, он был достаточно раскачан медитациями и наркотиками, чтобы так и не разобраться ни в ее происхождении, ни в том, какую роль играет Р'ac аль Гул в политических играх арабской наркомафии. Единственное, что отложилось в его памяти – криминальные синдикаты стран Персидского залива и сомалийские пираты. Только потому что Брюсу казалось, что пираты – это очень весело, и, он, закрыв один глаз вышитым поясом халата Талии, никак не мог кончить, позволяя ей бесконечно изматывать его в постельных баталиях, пока истощение не утянуло его в сон, полный ярких переживаний и глубокий, точно смерть.  
– Красный Робин отличный персонаж, но Бэтмену нужен помощник, – Кэл-Эл рассеянно просматривал примитивные чертежи Брюса, который пытался изобразить то, как в его представлении должен был выглядеть новый бэтмобиль. Он не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы его персонажу подсовывали нового протеже. Его волновал более насущный, по его мнению, вопрос. Он пытался убедить Кэла, что вполне может снять фильм о Бэтмене, не опираясь на события последних новелл. Писатель не поддавался. Он боялся, что если даст творческой жилке Уэйна свободу, тот изуродует ту идею, что вдохновляла миллионы людей во всем мире, и приносила стабильный доход своему создателю. Со временем Кэл пришел к выводу, что с Брюсом можно иметь дело, при условии придирчивого контроля. Впрочем, придираться ему нравилось. Да и Уэйн, в целом, правда, ровно настолько, насколько и отталкивал. Кэл не любил Брюса – тяжелые последствия отношений с Лексом Лютором убили в нем не только доверие, но и веру в людей в целом, что он успешно компенсировал в творчестве, и что не могла вернуть ему Лоис Лэйн во время их сиротливых встреч. Так что привлекало его, пожалуй, только тело. Кроме того, Уэйн, насколько было известно Кэлу, в гомосексуализме замечен не был, лишь в стабильной неразборчивости и веренице случайных связей.  
Так получилось и с Талией. Брюс не знал, что она забеременела и сохранила ребенка, но после был уверен только в одном – это было не лучшим решением. Наследница наркоимперии аль Гул не была поклонницей здорового образа жизни, органических продуктов и прочего дерьма для озабоченных здоровьем фанатиков, да и Брюс в то время упрямо шел к просветлению, балансирую между нирваной и передозировкой. Едва ли из этого вышло бы что-нибудь хорошее.

Так или иначе, Уэйн не успел найти с Тимом общий язык. Когда мальчишка только начал свыкаться с мыслью о том, что ему придется жить с убийцей своего отца, и пытался убедить себя в том, что Брюс не такой уж и мерзавец, в его жизни появилось существо, перетянувшее на себя все внимание. Талия бросила десятилетнего Дэмиана у забора, окружающего особняк Уэйна. Тот простоял у ворот много часов под проливным дождем, прижимая к груди замызганного плюшевого медведя по имени Рори, пока Брюс не выдержал и вызвал полицию – ему не хотелось даже касаться его. В дальнейшем Дэмиан служил основной причиной скверного настроения, раздражительности или просто ярости Брюса. Из-за него огребали остальные – в первую очередь Тим. Грейсон к тому времени ушел из дома и мог не выходить на связь неделями. Отношение Брюса к родному сыну было двойственным. В хорошем настроении он делал вид, что мальчишки не существует. В остальное время срывался.  
– Где этот дебил? – прорычал Брюс, цепляясь за перила скользкими руками. Он был пьян, но явно не собирался оставлять попыток подняться наверх по крутой лестнице до своей ампирной спальни. Дрейку казалось, что он возвышается над приемным отцом. Голос его звучал монотонно, балансируя между снисходительностью и заискиванием.  
– Дэмиан не дебил. Он умственно отсталый, но не дебил, тебе лучше прекратить его так называть, а то снова будут проблемы с органами опеки. Запомни, что ему диагностировали аутизм и савантизм.  
– Я убью этого уродца, – Брюс брызгал слюной с запахом виски. Глаза его были красными, и, создавалось впечатление, будто у него насморк. Тиму он казался совершенно опустившимся. Он напомнил ему Джека Дрейка, когда тот орал и швырял в стену хрустальные бокалы один за другим. Его посетила мысль, что ему стоит сойти всего на одну ступеньку вниз. Этого хватит, чтобы осторожно толкнуть Брюса ладонью в грудь. Два мраморных пролета будет более чем достаточно для избавления от источника проблем. Впервые подобное желание пришло к Дрейку осознано. Чувство контроля ситуации охватило его и взбудоражило, всколыхнув жирную пленку демонстративного чопорного равнодушия, воспитанного в закрытых учебных заведениях, куда отправлял его отец, рассказывая о том, что он обязан быть лучшим во всем. Обязан соответствовать. Тима воспитали так, чтобы он был хорошим, а не настоящим, приспосабливающимся, а не надежным, адаптивным, а не уверенным в себе. Его никто не ценил, и даже имея возможность получить преимущество на фоне нелюбимого больного ребенка, Тим проигрывал, отхватывая только отрицательное. Он терпел, рассчитывая на благодарность в дальнейшем. И тогда секундное удовольствие, охватившее его от возможности безнаказанного убийства, принялось возвращаться к нему снова и снова, превращаясь в навязчивую идею. Он начал с малого, как ему казалось, и самого простого, издеваясь над Дэмианом, которого он изначально определил, как самого слабого и беззащитного. Дик чрезмерно опекал его, но от этого было больше вреда, а Брюсу ни до чего не было дела. Он бы не стал защищать мальчишку. Быстро уяснив, что словесные оскорбления и угрозы Дэмиан пропускает мимо ушей, Тим перешел к действиям. Он запирал его в комнате, не позволяя выходить, подстраивая все так, будто задвижки выходили из строя: «ты же знаешь, Дик, он и шнурки не может сам завязать, как он будет открывать двери?». Затем он принялся «забывать» его кормить. А потом Дрейк допустил ошибку, отобрав и спрятав вонючего плюшевого медведя Рори. Дэмиан орал, пока не охрип, вскрыл замок и принялся перерывать особняк в поисках игрушки, пока не наткнулся на Тима, который принимал ванну, заткнув уши Depeche Mode. Глаза его были закрыты, и он не увидел, как мальчишка бросил в воду работающий фен.

Дрейк выжил, хоть времени на восстановление ему потребовалось много. Дэмиану, конечно же, ничего не было. Дело быстро замяли. Маленький аутист и савант никак не мог нести ответственность за содеянное.  
Джеремия Аркхэм советовал Брюсу внимательнее присмотреться к сыну, который нередко демонстрировал удивительные способности к рисованию или счету, но Уэйн только отмахивался.   
– Давайте начистоту. Ребенок вам не нужен. Почему вы не хотите отдать его в приют?  
Брюс пялился на корешки книг за спиной Джеремии, и никак не мог заставить буквы сложиться в слова, точно он спал, а во сне, как известно, читать достаточно затруднительно – слова изменяются или просто не удается уловить их смысл. Ему нравилось посещать Аркхэм, хотя его владелец, родственник его матери, Марты, и вызывал сильно разбавленное уважением раздражение. В Аркхэме у Брюса возникало чувство, схожее с тем, что порой появлялось у него в особняке – тянущей пустоты, точно под больницей тоже находилась безымянная проспать или просто что-то очень скверное. А может, особое настроение создавала концентрация умалишенных. Так или иначе, Брюса это успокаивало. Не желание избавиться от наркотической или алкогольной зависимости, решить свои внутренние проблемы, и уж точно не общество Джеремии были причинами того, что он снова и снова возвращался в эти стены, но чувство неизбежного угасания и завершения, манило его, точно некий фантастический аромат свободы.  
– В приюте его заберет аль Гул, – Брюс перевел взгляд на пальцы психиатра. Ногти у Джеремии были длиннее, чем следовало, и выглядело это неприятно. Расслабиться не получалось из-за присутствия Дэмиана, пусть он и сидел в углу на полу, сжав медвежонка и уставившись в точку остановившимся взглядом.  
– Но Талия…  
– Мама, – подал голос Дэмиан, – мамочка.  
– Р'ac аль Гул. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять. Она не выбросила его, подсунув мне, а пыталась… Спасти? По мне, так лучше бы его придушила, он все равно не получился.  
– Боюсь, что не понимаю, Брюс.  
– Он бы продал его извращенцам, – невозмутимо ответил Уэйн, – а что, я слышал, на таких уродцев есть спрос. Кстати, я бы тоже так сделал. Если бы мне нужны были деньги, и я был бы космическим мудаком.   
– Но ты и не лучший папуля года, – парировал Джеремия, – найми специалистов. С мальчиком нужно работать. У него хороший потенциал, и при аккуратной работе, социализировать его…  
– Этим занимается Дик.  
– Дик, – Дэмиан принялся мусолить медвежонка, сунув в рот грязное свалявшееся ухо.  
– В конце концов ты просто обязан лучше относится к нему, если не хочешь снова привлечь внимание органов опеки.  
– Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы слушать чтение морали! – не выдержал Брюс, скрипнув зубами.  
– Он стал более общительным, – Джеремия послушно сменил тему и покинул кресло, чтобы дать мальчику карандаши и бумагу. Дэмиан, не глядя, вырвал альбом у него из рук. Большую часть времени он вообще не мог смотреть на людей, отводя взгляд. Восприятие его было сильно нарушено, как и понимание тех социальных аспектов, которые являются естественными и очевидными для обычных людей. Джеремия провел в свое время множество тестов, чтобы определить, что Дэмиан не справляется даже в мелочах. При указании на объект он всегда смотрел на указывающую руку, не понимал метафор и аналогий и не был в состоянии завязать себе шнурки, хотя кубик Рубика собирал за минуту почти из любого положения. Рисование помогало развивать мелкую моторику, поэтому психиатр всячески поощрял это увлечение. Ему вообще нравился Дэмиан, как объект для изучения, доступный в любое время и без надоедливых родителей, которые могли бы поставить под сомнение его методы. По одной из теорий Аркхэма, савантизм являлся компенсаторной функцией. Как у слепых встречается чрезвычайно развитый слух, так и у савантов абсолютная память и чрезвычайные способности вроде умения проводить в уме сложнейшие математические расчеты или чувствовать время вполне могли заменять отсутствующие навыки. Он хотел узнать, насколько глубоко постираются способности Дэмиана, и, может быть, написать научную работу, посвященную этому редчайшему диагнозу, возникающему вследствие повреждений или дисфункции левого полушария мозга.  
– Убери от меня этого дебила, – Брюс дернулся в кресле, когда Дэмиан вцепился в его ногу, оборвав крайне ценные рассуждения о том, какая паршивая жизнь: вечеринки становятся все более скучными, женщины дешевеют, а кокаин, наоборот, дорожает. Проблема Брюса была в том, что его нытье всегда оставалось только нытьем и, по сути, была тошнотворным переливанием из пустого в порожнее.  
– Папочка, – на губах Дэмиана вздулся и лопнул пузырек слюны. Он снова ткнул в Брюса изрисованными листками бумаги.  
– Ну, давай. Просто посмотри, – устало посоветовал Джеремия.  
В тот момент Брюс впервые заподозрил, что Кларк ему врал. И что из Дэмиана мог выйти толк. На рисунке была изображена бэтпещера – с колбами, огромным робозавром и транспортным подиумом. Детали были переданы весьма кропотливо и придирчиво – все точь в точь повторяло иллюстрации к романам и декорации в кино. Кроме одного – мальчишка довольно подробно изобразил новый костюм Бэтмена, который они с Кэлом обсуждали не так давно.  
Дэмиан мог что-то видеть. Что-то, что Брюс все чаще путал с реальностью. И ему это нравилось.  
– Хороший мальчик, – он, преодолев брезгливость, погладил Дэмиана по грязным волосам. Мыться тот не любил и всегда визжал, когда оказывался в воде, что служило дополнительным раздражающим фактором, ведь терпения для его купания хватало только у Грейсона, который приезжал нечасто.   
– Хороший уровень для десятилетнего? – Джеремия произнес это так самодовольно, точно это было его заслугой.  
– Наверное, – Брюс пересчитал колбы в нарисованной пещере. Их было больше, чем он запомнил в последний раз, и на бэтплэне были обозначены сильные повреждения, – обсудим это дома… сынок.  
Дэмиан не ответил – с серьезным видом он рассматривал угол стола.  
Дальнейшие обсуждения не принесли много пользы – говорил Дэмиан плохо, неохотно, и местами крайне невнятно. И дело было не в нехватке словарного запаса, а в неумении и нежелании подбирать правильные слова. Брюс ничего не добился, лишь сильнее запутался. Подозрительность его только выросла. Ему казалось, что Дэмиан что-то знал, что-то видел, но в силу своего идиотизма не понимал, с чем столкнулся. Брюсу быстро надоело выслушивать путаные объяснения о друге Дэмиана – Колине Уилксе, который и подарил ему медвежонка Рори и о Бэтмене, который катает своего Робина на бэтмобиле до утра. Внимание Брюса сделало Дэмиана капризным, и, что самое удивительное, со временем он принялся ему потакать.  
– Котик.  
– Брюс, ты не сделаешь этого, – у Тима просто руки опускались. Это пожалуй, был единственный раз, когда он попытался вмешаться в процесс воспитания Дэмиана Брюсом, считая, что миллиардер и так прекрасно заставил мальчишку страдать.   
– Котик, – повторил Дэмиан, как делал уже пятый день подряд, – Котик. Маленький комочек шерстки.  
– Утихни, – простонал Тим.  
– Мур-мур-мур, – ответил Дэмиан ножке стола.  
Дарить живое существо ребенку с «особыми потребностями» казалось Дрейку поступком настолько нецелесообразным, что он просто не мог молчать. Это было жестоко по отношению к животному, в конце концов. Но Тим не был услышан.  
– Я лучший, мать его, папочка года! Я выполняю предписания ублюдков из комитета! Дебил хочет котенка – он его получит! – Брюс с трудом застегивал рубашку. Пальцы не слушались его, и он выругался, когда понял, что теряет равновесие. Виски можно было выпить и поменьше. В любом случае, он уже оформил заказ. Маленький говнюк будет доволен, и он расскажет больше.  
Чистокровный котенок породы «русская голубая» продержался целых два дня.  
Тим только хмыкнул, глядя на клочья серебристого пуха, который волок по коридору сквозняк.  
– Маленький комочек шерстки, – буркнул он. Тельце им так и не удалось найти. Крови на Дэмиане не было, так что можно было предположить, что животное просто задушили, и понадеяться, что все закончилось быстро.  
Иногда, впрочем, Брюсу казалось, что из антикварных напольных часов в его кабинете попахивает чем-то мерзким и сладковатым, но проверять возможность наличия источника запаха не хотелось. Дэмиан не вскрыл бы замок, а пахнуть мог и скисший сливочный ликер, когда-то пролитый в дорогой персидский ковер. А часы все равно простаивали.

Брюс не мог вспомнить – он специально остановил их, повторяя за «Бэтменом», который установил стрелки на то время, когда его родителей убили, или же он обнаружил, что часы стали, когда вернулся в особняк после того, что на долгое время остановило съемки.  
Когда он потерял Кларка.

«Но они нуждаются в том, чтобы их вдохновили. И давай начистоту, «Супермен»… в последний раз, когда тебе это по-настоящему удалось, ты умер»

Сцена была обычной – страховка, маты внизу, ненадежные бутафорские конструкции, которым предстоит превратиться во впечатляющие элементы панорамы. Обилие зеленого цвета, жар от прожекторов, запах кофе и нагретой проводки. На тот момент они крайне редко использовали каскадеров. Регулярные тренировки позволяли совершать зрелищные прыжки и эффектные удары самостоятельно, что приносило куда больше удовольствия. Только в тот раз все стало происходить слишком по-настоящему. Брюс утратил чувство реальности еще на середине рабочего дня, так что после не мог полагаться на свою память. Он рискнул выспрашивать подробности только у Дианы, но был послан в довольно грубой форме.  
– Совсем тронулся, урод? Это ты его не удержал, и спрашиваешь, что там произошло?! – она влепила ему удар такой силы, что он не устоял на ногах. Кэл-Эла увезли, а на площадке стоял просто ужасный шум. Брюс не различал ни имен, ни лиц, никого не узнавал и не понимал, где декорации переходят в реальные предметы – кофе казался бутафорским, а костюмы, наоборот, настоящими. Неясно было и то, где заканчивается съемочная площадка – то ли ее не стало, то ли весь город был одной бесконечной сценой.  
Позже Брюсу все же удалось восстановить картину событий. Кэла подвела страховка, Брюс не сумел удержать его. Это не было бы проблемой, благодаря мягкому настилу, если бы не обрушившаяся колонна, которая превратила позвоночник Кэла в фарш из костей и перебитых нервов.  
– Врач сказал «нечего восстанавливать», – Лоис втиснула Брюсу в руку стаканчик отвратительного растворимого кофе, стоя в больничном коридоре. Он понятия не имел, как она узнала о трагедии, и как смогла приехать так быстро.  
– Кроме того, я узнала, что у него просрочена страховка…  
– Я плачу. Любые суммы. Любых врачей.   
– Если это поможет.  
Брюс не знал, как заткнуть ее и просто обнял, выпустив кофе из рук. Пятно на полу напоминало расплющенную птицу на трассе.  
Вскоре он отправил Лоис спать, уверив в том, что будет все держать под контролем и свяжется с ней, как только получит свежую информацию. Попасть в реанимацию было не сложнее, чем на Темискиру. Брюс воровато осмотрелся по сторонам и подошел поближе. Кэл не двигался и не слишком напоминал человека в сознании. Брюс ткнул его указательным пальцем в диафрагму.  
– Это прозвучит эгоистично, но ты должен продолжить писать.  
Кэл вздрогнул. Глаза его были закрыты.  
– Я серьезно. Не знаю, как мы продолжим съемки, да и неважно это, но ты должен продолжить писать, как можно скорее. Твоя писанина нужна людям… Ну, в смысле, мне.  
Кэл с трудом разлепил веки. Губы его шевельнулись.  
– Что? – Брюс оттянул в сторону кислородную маску.  
– Ты… урод… – прошептал Кэл.  
– А ты еврей и педик. Я не шучу. Пока ты тут прохлаждаешься, придумай, что будет дальше. Я… все сделаю, чтобы они починили тебя, но ты…  
– Конченый, – Кэл растянул треснувшие губы. Это была почти улыбка.  
– Отлично, красно-синее пятно. Не обижайся, но тебя действительно размазало в пятно!  
Брюс был отвратительным настолько, что это веселило.  
– Спрос на твои книжки взлетел до Луны. Готовят срочные тиражи. Ты выйдешь отсюда богатым… Хоть и не таким богатым, как я…  
– Что вы здесь делаете, сэр? – появившаяся на пороге медсестра выглядела возмущенной, – вам нельзя здесь находиться!  
– Можно. Потому что… Потому что я – Бэтмен! – Брюс попятился к выходу. Если бы Кэл мог, он бы рассмеялся.  
Время тянулось медленно, разбитое на фазы сна и боли.  
– Моя студия подходит просто отлично, ведь там нет стен.  
– Хорошо. Тогда я перееду к тебе.  
Лэйн не пожелала слушать возражений. Не то, чтобы она действительно перебралась к Кэлу, но перевезла несколько чемоданов вещей, которые позволяли ей проводить в квартире писателя больше времени, задерживаясь на несколько дней, когда тот особенно нуждался в помощи.

Кэл продолжил писать, хоть и сильно сбавил темп. Книгам это только пошло на пользу, они стали более «зрелыми» и серьезными, несмотря на сохранившийся формат беллетристики. Сократилось количество предложений от агентов, но Кэл не жаловался – ему давно хотелось, чтобы его просто оставили в покое, особенно с учетом того, что денег хватало. По сути, он тратился только на доставку еды на дом и обезболивающие таблетки. Он не покидал квартиру. Лифт вышел из строя больше года назад, а пандус в доме не был предусмотрен. С его установкой доходило до абсурда: Кэл забывал позвонить, Лоис путала номера, пропадало электричество или ломался телефон. В конце концов, за дело взялся Брюс. Он оплатил услуги рабочих, но в назначенное время никто не пришел. А позже выяснилось, что работы по установке провели в соседнем доме, перепутав адрес. После этого Кэл прочувствовал, что его заперли. Он не был против, и не видел смысла сопротивляться судьбе. Куда больше его тревожил Брюс и боли в искалеченной спине.  
«О боже, дружище, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я о тебе забуду?», – он пытался добраться до черновиков Кэла, шастая по его квартире и раздражая Лоис постоянными предложениями выпить и применить кокаин в качестве обезболивающего.  
«Нет, мне совсем не в тягость!», – он мучил Кэла каталогами инвалидных кресел придумывая безумные модификации, или хотя бы перекрасить коляску в красно-синий цвет.

Первое время посещения происходили едва не каждый день, и порой Кэлу приходилось выгонять Брюса и Лоис, чтобы просто побыть одному. Затем Уэйн начал появляться все реже и реже, хоть и продержался достаточно долго. Чувство вины вынуждало его быть старательным другом и внимательным визитером. Также Кэл мог наблюдать за состоянием Уэйна – оно ухудшалось до тех пор, пока тот не научился хорошо притворяться для того, чтобы считать, что способен провести Кэла, сводя собственные ошибки и оговорки к шуткам. Это было достаточно убедительно, хоть и утомляло. В первую очередь Брюс лгал себе. Кэл захотел узнать, насколько. Под конец одного из визитов он подозвал Уэйна к себе поближе и без предупреждения схватил его за руку.  
– Кто я? Как меня зовут? – Кэл встряхнул его за плечи.  
– Кларк Кент, – глуповато усмехнулся Брюс, и подмигнул, – я никому не скажу.  
– Тебе никто не пове…  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Поцелуй был торопливым и не особо аккуратным – Брюс не привык к ласкам и уж тем более к тому, чтобы делать что-то хорошо или хотя бы старательно.  
У Кэла язык не повернулся задать Брюсу вопрос. Хотя бы из-за вкуса чужой слюны во рту. Или страха, что сделано это было из жалости, интереса, или чтобы заткнуть ему рот, не позволив поймать на преступлении против собственной психики. И то и другое было настолько противным, что Кэл просто дал Уэйну возможность уйти, проводив его недоуменным синим взглядом.  
Позже Брюс обещал зайти на следующей неделе.   
Кэл-Эл сидел, как на иголках полгода, пока не решился позвонить первым.  
– … и если бы не я, ты бы сейчас жрал крыс, неблагодарный ублюдок! – вопли из черного пластика ударили в ухо.  
– Ты заплатил эксперту, который подавал доклад о моих родителях! Я все знаю! Ты подсуетился не после того, как их лишили прав, а заранее. Ты стал причиной! Это всегда был ты! – Дик не отставал по уровню громкости, – Старик Зукко…  
– Тони Зукко… Но он… Это ведь он, – Брюс хватал воздух ртом. Он почувствовал, как снова размываются границы. Тим молча стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Дрейк сказал достаточно до этого, и теперь наслаждался результатом.  
– Долбаный определитель номера. Кто это? – Брюс нервно рассмеялся, – Как тебя зовут, урод?  
Кэл не решился ответить. На том конце линии трубку швырнули так, что в уголках студии шевельнулся призрак эха. Пожалуй, Брюсу не до него. Он еще подождет звонка.  
– А Джейсон? Он ушел из-за тебя! – Уэйн не собирался допустить, чтобы на него переложили вину, и, кроме того, привык, что Грейсон всегда успешно становится сам во всем виноватым.  
– Ты сказал Фоксу, что это лишняя статья в расходах! Даже не посмотрел, что это счета из больницы. Мне было плевать, что ты не навещаешь его, но отключать от системы поддержки жизнеобеспечения…  
– Что? – Брюс ушам не верил. Точнее, не понимал, о чем говорил сейчас Дик.  
– Вот только я могу оплачивать его содержание. Конечно, больница, в которой он находится не такая пафосная, как твой долбанный Аркхэм, зато я уверен, что там ты и твое равнодушие до него не доберетесь!  
Дик думал о Джейсоне – его веснушках и волосах, которые отрастали слишком быстро, о том, что санитарки не слишком заботливы и часто он сам обмывает бесчувственное тело, обрабатывая пролежни, или что Тодд походил на манекен или куклу – послушный и хрупкий. Его хотелось поставить за стекло, как экспонат и любоваться бледной кожей, годами не видевшей солнца, на которой от малейшего касания оставались синяки, истончившимися чертами лица и высохшими мышцами.   
– Красного Колпака нужно остановить, – пробормотал Брюс, – это нельзя так оставлять.  
Он чувствовал себя немного неловко. Он не любил не понимать. Создавалось впечатление, что он снова упустил что-то важное.  
– Какого черта?! – Дик кричал, не в силах сдерживаться. – За что ты нас так ненавидишь?   
Брюс, наконец, поднял глаза. От тусклого остановившегося взгляда Дику стало не по себе, хотя смотрел отец не на него, а за спину Грейсона, на портрет над камином, разъедаемый изнутри невидимым грибком.  
– За то, что у вас есть семья.

***  
Брюс с трудом помнил события последних дней. Все напоминало дурной сон, точно он был в лихорадке: сейф на дне бассейна и безумие, поразившее улицы Готэма. Мертвый Дэмиан. Полет. Брюс чувствовал, что сломался. Он не мог отпустить сына. Не мог позволить ему уйти, это было… Слишком. Слишком даже для Бэтмена. Яма Лазаря, кипящий кислотным сиянием резервуар источала ядовитые испарения, заставляя глаза слезиться. Хотя слезы в глазах Брюса были вовсе не от этого. Удерживая мальчика за плечи, он медленно погрузил его в пузырящуюся жижу.  
– Все будет хорошо, Дэмиан.  
Брюс улыбнулся. Он знал, что сейчас его сын очнется, сбросит с себя оковы сна смерти и будет здоровым.  
– Все будет хорошо.  
Он почувствовал, как Дэмиан выгнулся, точно сквозь него пропустили ток.  
– Ты будешь здоровым. Нормальным. И никто больше не назовет тебя дебилом.  
Дэмиан пытался орать, но, будучи под водой в работающем на полную мощность джакузи, это было проблематично.

«Ужасные Новости! Миллиардер едва не утопил собственного малолетнего сына!»  
«Брюс Уэйн: Я хотел подарить ему новую жизнь»

– Никогда не будет лучше, Лоис, – Кэл вздохнул, ссутулившись, когда они миновали кованые ворота Аркхэма. Он настолько привык к инвалидному креслу, что сейчас ему казалось, что оно – продолжение его собственного тела, и он способен ощутить горячие пальцы Лэйн на ручках, то, как они немного скользят по рельефной резине, когда она толкает кресло вперед.  
– Что такое, Смолвиль? Потерял надежду? Оставь, у тебя ее никогда не было, – она усмехнулась. Атмосфера психиатрической клиники, судя по всему, совершенно ее не угнетала. – Как и у меня.  
– Брюс был моим другом.  
– Другом? Да брось. Только слепой не заметил бы, что ты мечтал о его заднице. Или мечтаешь… И кроме того, к этому ведь все шло? Как говорится, «конец немного предсказуем», «мистер Кент».  
– Ты невыносима.  
– Знаешь, не могу сказать, что мне нравится обсуждать с тобой мужиков, поэтому просто знай… Мне кажется, что когда дела идут настолько дерьмово, это должно кончится, и, ну… Все будет лучше.  
– Это было в последней книге. «Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом», – устало процитировал Кэл.  
– Избитая фраза. У меня для тебя новая, Смолвиль.  
– И какая же? – Кэл вздрогнул, но не от того, что мимо по больничному коридору прошагал парень в фиолетовом костюме с пронзительной сверкающей улыбкой. Кажется, все снова начинало смешиваться, и он не был уверен, что его разговор с Лоис не является уже записанным или озвученным, размноженным на миллионы копий. Или все еще в планах? Может, все действительно может измениться к лучшему?  
– Верь. Верь всегда, – Лэйн взлохматила ему волосы, отчего локон из аккуратно уложенной челки опустился на лоб.  
– Ты невыносима. А теперь подожди в коридоре.  
Кэл старался не смотреть на Брюса. Ему казалось, тот менялся. Его мутный, заплывший взгляд становился ясным и цепким. Он излучал настороженность и готовность, а скрытое под тонким одеялом тело обретало мышечную массу, наработанную многолетними тренировками, а не тренажерным залом и протеиновыми коктейлями.  
Кэл не тешил себя иллюзиями и игнорировал видения, насколько это было возможно. Совмещение реальности с фактами давало поразительные результаты – трезвость ума и пессимизм.  
– Всего один вопрос.  
Брюс медленно повернул голову, отвернувшись к окну. Его образ раздваивался, как сквозь очки с неподходящими диоптриями. Нужно было сосредоточиться.  
Кэл-Эл смотрел на него пристально, с жалостью, глубоко скрытой в уставших синих глазах. Он был напряжен и цеплялся в подлокотники кресла так, что руки у него совсем побелели.  
– Как тебя зовут?


End file.
